Percakapan di Sore Hari
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu denganku, anata. Sebentar lagi." Dengan kalimat penutup dari wanita itu, seutas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto, diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata birunya. / Hanya percakapan ringan sore hari pasangan suami-istri dikala usia senja. Salah satu cerita partisipasi dalam #TAKABURC


**Percakapan di Sore Hari**

 **NARUTO** (c) Masashi Kishimoto

 _A NaruHina Fanfiction_

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family (maybe)

Summary: "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu denganku, _anata._ Sebentar lagi." Dengan kalimat penutup dari wanita itu, seutas senyum terukir di wajah Naruto, diiringi dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata birunya. / Hanya percakapan ringan sore hari pasangan suami-istri dikala usia senja. Salah satu cerita partisipasi dalam #TAKABURC

Warning: Typos, OOC, mostly description at the first, mainstream, Semi-Canon.

Starter wave story by Himarura Kiiromaru

Finished by Fuyu no yukishiro

.

.

.

Happy Reading ...

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

.

Langit mulai menyisakan rintik-rintik hujan ringan setelah hujan deras yang turun sepuluh menit lalu. Menimpa apa saja yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk atap-atap rumah tempat manusia berlindung dari basah dan dinginnya sore. Awan gelap mulai tersibak, menyingkap lembayung lembut yang terlukis di langit luas. Angin dingin mengalun lembut, berusaha menyesap ke dalam tulang belulang setiap manusia yang sudah berlindung di balik lapisan kain tebal pelindung.

Bulir air yang jatuh dari langit juga menimpa sebuah rumah kaca yang cukup luas. Berada di halaman salah satu rumah milik mantan petinggi desa tersebut. Bulir-bulir air mengalir turun, mengikuti lengkung rumah kaca yang berbentuk setengah bola. Cahaya matahari sore memantul ketika mengenai dinding-dinding transparan. Membuat air yang tertinggal di kaca berkilauan tertimpa sinar matahari dan memberikan pemandangan berkilauan bagi siapa saja yang melihat rumah kaca tersebut dari luar.

Dan, di sinilah pria tua itu duduk. Di sebuah taman sederhana dengan sebuah meja bundar dan dua buah kursi yang berada di dalam sebuah rumah kaca yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis tanaman. Di usianya yang hampir melewati angka seratus, hobinya yang satu ini menjadi kegiatan wajib sore hari yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Menghabiskan sore melihat aneka tanaman hasil jerih payahnya berkembang indah. Namun di usia renta ini, ia hanya bisa meminta tolong pekerja taman untuk mengurus dan merawat tempat yang menjadi tempat favoritnya tersebut.

Pria tua itu mulai menyesap kopi pahit yang entah cangkir ke berapa selama ia berdiam diri di taman itu, kemudian kembali menatap rintik hujan yang turun menghiasi langit. Matanya beralih pada bulir-bulir air yang mengalir pelan, membentuk jejak-jejak panjang sisa perjalanan tetes air tersebut. Sedikit menggigil, ia kembali menyesap kopi pahit yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membantu menyingkirkan dingin dari tubuh rentanya.

Tubuh yang dahulu tegap dan lebar kini mulai menyusut dimakan usia –walau sisa-sisa kegagahannya pada masa muda masih tampak. Tubuh itu terlihat bergetar, sesekali menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali dengusan kemudian terbatuk keras dan mereda dalam beberapa detik. Napas pria tua itu terlihat berat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menghantam dadanya dengan mengatur alur pernapasannya. Setelah rasa sakit tersebut menghilang, jemari keriputnya melingkari cangkir kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin. Meresapi sisa-sisa kehangatan yang masih dirasakan oleh telapak keriputnya. Mata birunya yang mulai memudar hanya memandangi secangkir kopi yang terhidang di hadapan kursi seberang mejanya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca, tatapannya nanar, menyimpan berbagai emosi di dalamnya.

" _Anata,"_ sapa seorang wanita tua yang berjalan pelan ke arah meja taman tempat pria tersebut duduk. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menghabiskan sore di sini," lanjutnya.

Wanita dengan rambut yang sudah sepenuhnya memutih tersebut kemudian menduduki kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan sang pria. Tangannya terjulur, menyentuh jemari keriput yang melingkari cangkir kopi tersebut. Tatapan nanarnya belum beralih dari cangkir kopi di hadapannya. Tangan wanita itu bergerak, membenahi syal merah yang melingkari leher lelaki tersebut.

"Hanya memakai syal merah di cuaca dingin seperti ini tidak akan menghangatkanmu. Apalagi kau sudah tua seperti ini," ucap wanita tersebut dengan lembut sembari tersenyum manis ke arah pria itu.

Pria itu –Naruto juga mengarahkan jemarinya ke arah syal yang terlilit di lehernya. Turut memperbaiki posisi syal yang mulai menyingkap leher dan menariknya hingga menutupi mulut. Dirinya mulai menyadari rasa dingin yang hinggap di lehernya. Tatapan matanya yang terlihat sendu dan sarat akan kerinduan mulai berkaca-kaca. Bersiap menyaingi rintik gerimis yang turun di luar rumah kaca.

"Hinata..." suara serak Naruto mengalun untuk pertama kalinya selama ia berada di rumah kaca tersebut. Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan. Ada perasaan menyesakkan dada sehingga menghalangi pita suaranya untuk membunyikan sesuatu.

"Ssst... Sudah cukup, tidak perlu mengulang kata 'maaf' itu." Hinata berusaha menangkup wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak salah, _anata_. Tidak ada yang salah di antara kita. Semua yang terjadi di masa lalu sudah menjadi takdir bagi setiap orang. Hal ini juga terjadi padaku, _anata."_ Hinata berusaha meyakinkan dan mengeluarkan Naruto dari rasa bersalah yang membelenggu.

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas. Perlahan, memandang sepasang lavendel yang kusam dimakan usia. Naruto mencelos. Di sorot mata itu, tercermin dirinya. Kepala yang dihiasi rambut putih, kulit wajahnya yang keriput, sepasang biru safir yang kehilangan cahaya.

Ah ...

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kita dapat hidup selama ini," Naruto kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke arah luar, ke dinding kaca yang memperlihatkan rinai hujan yang terlihat indah di matanya, tersenyum sedih. "Bahkan si Teme saja sudah lama pergi."

Hinata mendesah. Mengikuti pendamping hidupnya memandang ke luar, Hinata bergumam menyetujui, yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Sakura-san menangis keras ketika hanya jasad Sasuke-kun yang tiba dari misi. Aku masih ingat itu seolah itu baru terjadi kemarin," menghela napas, "Ternyata sudah lebih dari seperempat abad berlalu."

Suara hujan kembali menjadi melodi di antara keduanya. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa untuk beberapa detik ke depan. Mereka seolah diperlihatkan bagaimana lelaki yang melewati usia lima puluh tahun, tetapi masih degan santainya mengambil misi berbahaya demi desa harus kembali ke desa dengan mata tertutup. Tak lagi ada kesombongan yang bisa Naruto lihat, selain penyesalan karena tidak berusaha keras menghentikan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan teman-temannya mati lagi.

Padahal Naruto sudah berjanji selama dia menjadi hokage tidak akan membiarkan konoha kembali mengalami pahitnya peperangan. Tetapi nyatanya?

Konoha kembali diserang oleh kekuatan yang lebih kuat, yang tidak bisa Naruto lawan. Warga desa menjadi korban karena kelemahannya, dan karena keegoisan dia yang masih merasa sanggup menjadi Hokage di usianya yang melewati setengah abad dan menolak mengangkat Hokage baru.

Semua ninja dan kunoichi yang dikerahkan mati terbunuh sia-sia. Shikamaru, Sai, Temari, bahkan Sasuke. Perang itu tak berlangsung lama, tapi kerusakan desa benar-benar parah. Naruto terpuruk, terlebih ketika warga desa, beserta rekannya tidak menyalahkan keegoisan yang membuat Konoha hancur.

Naruto tersentak ketika tangan Hinata yang menggenggamnya menekan punggung tangannya. Naruto melihat mata tua itu tersenyum.

"Semuanya sudah memaafkanmu, Naruto-kun." Wajah teduh itu memperlihatkan keyakinan, serta kelembutan. "Awalnya Sakura-san memang menangis keras karena Sasuke-kun telah gugur, tetapi pada akhirnya, Sakura-san tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan lapang dada. Dia tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

Hinata mengangkat tangan naruto yang dia genggam, lalu telapak tangannya yang lain bergerak mengapit telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah pudar dimakan usia seperti penampilan mereka. "Baik aku, Sakura-san maupun orang-orang yang gugur di medan perang, kami tidak pernah menyalahkan keputusanmu." Jeda sejenak, dan Naruto sudah merasakan air matanya hendak turun. "Jikapun saat itu kami menyalahkanmu, sekarang, melihatmu yang tetap bertahan dan memperhatikan desa, mengawasi generasi-generasi kita, Kami memaafkanmu."

Air mata Naruto luruh. Hinata selalu mengatakan kalimat itu ketika Naruto seperti ini, bersikap cengeng dan mempertanyakan hidupnya yang panjang dengan mengorbankan banyak orang. Tanpa pernah bosan mengatakan kalimat yang selalu membuat Naruto lega, dan meski perasaan bersalah itu masih tersisa, setidaknya kalimat Hinata dapat membuatnya beristirahat barang sejenak.

Jika bukan karena Hinata yang terus berada di sampingnya, mungkin Naruto tidak akan sanggup untuk menghadapi akibat dari keegoisannya. Jika bukan karena Hinata yang terus menepuk punggungnya memberi semangat, Naruto tidak akan sanggup untuk tetap hidup.

Jika tidak ada Hinata, mungkin Naruto akan terus dan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Maka, yang dapat dilakukan lelaki itu setiap kali Hinata menenangkan dirinya hanyalah berterima kasih dan memperlihatkan cengiran yang selalu membuat wanita itu tersenyum.

Benar-benar tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih."

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

"Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam, Naruto-kun. Ayo kita hangatkan diri di rumah."

Naruto tidak bergerak meski Hinata sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lelaki paruh baya itu masih menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"Aku masih bertahan hingga saat ini karena ada kau, Hinata," Naruto berucap dengan suaranya yang serak. "Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika besok atau lusa, kau tidak ada di sampingku?"

Hinata tersenyum. Berjalan pelan mendekati suaminya, lelaki hebat yang selama puluhan tahun mendampinginya. Lelaki yang lebih mementingkan desa dari lelaki manapun, lelaki yang selalu dan selalu berada di dalam hatinya. Tersenyum, Hinata mengecup dahi Naruto lama. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Naruto bisa melihat sepasang mata istrinya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu, Naruto-kun, mewakiliku hingga akhirnya Tuhan memanggilmu." Jemari keriput membelai wajah kecokelatan Naruto, dengan pelan dan penuh kasih. "Tapi, Naruto-kun ..."

"Hm..."

"Entah kenapa, aku selalu yakin bahwa Tuhan tidak akan pernah lama memisahkan kita. Apa aku terlalu percaya diri?"

Naruto menggeleng. Jemari keriput Naruto bergerak menyentuh punggug tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya. "Aku juga memiliki keyakinan seperti itu."

Tertawa.

"Jadi, jika memang Tuhan memanggilku terlebih dulu, jika Tuhan memutuskan aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu, percayalah," kalimat selanjutnya, terdengar untuk meyakinkan keduanya. "Percayalah, bahwa sebentar lagi, hanya butuh waktu yang sebentar, kau akan kembali bertemu denganku lagi, _Anata._ Aku percaya itu."

Dan sekali lagi, Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang turun.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, percakapannya dengan Hinata selalu membuatnya merasa terselamatkan.

.

.

.

 **Kiiromaru's note:**

Terima kasih kepada author yang menyelesaikan fic ini dan meluangkan waktu untuk menulis dalam event TAKABUR Challenge, kepada para malayqadh yang sudah meluangkan waktu dalam menyiapkan event ini, serta kepada para pembaca yang juga meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Maafkan saya yang masih newbie dalam penulisan. Starting wave yang saya buat benar-benar mepet dengan deadline yang diberikan oleh panitia dan baru mendapat ide ketika tidak sengaja menonton film "Habibie dan Ainun" untuk kedua kalinya. Maklum, deadliner yang baru dapat ide di detik-detik terakhir. Kelemahan saya dalam menulis memang terlalu banyak deskripsi yang bikin cerita jadi kehilangan fokus, tapi ketika saya menghilangkan deskripsi tersebut, saya malah jadi bingung harus melanjutkan kata apa lagi. Saya harap baik author finishing wave dari cerita ini maupun pembaca dapat memberikan kritik dan saran agar penulisan saya dapat berkembang.

Kepada author yang melanjutkan cerita ini, maafkan ke-gaje-an saya. Tulisan yang bikin bingung dan berputar-putar di tempat. Maafkan juga jika cerita ini merupakan NOTP dari author yang bersangkutan sehingga menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman ketika menulis cerita ini.

.

.

 **Fuyu's Note**

Kiiro-san, terima kasih telah memberikan ide cerita yang hangat seperti ini. Saya hanya dapat melanjutkan seperti yang saya inginkan, jadi, saya memohon maaf jika lanjutan yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Kiiro-san.

Jujur, saya bingung di summary ... sejujurnya, saya tahu maksud cerita ini akan berakhir ke mana, tapi saya tidak sanggup menuliskannya, haha. Jadi, saya buat seperti ini.

Semoga semua bisa menikmati karya kami ini...

24072016

Fuyu no Yukishiro

.


End file.
